


He Had It Comin'

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Break-Up, Klaine is end game just you wait, Kurt is an angsty child, Manwhore Kurt for a few chapters, Multi, Worried Blaine, pretty much everyone is in this fic, yes people are still writing Glee fanfic in 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine couldn't forgive Kurt for texting Chandler. Kurt took the break-up harder than expected.Set during 03x17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot bunny that hasn't left me alone for an entire week so lets start this trainwreck of a fic

Blaine and Kurt had been arguing ever since the texting incident with Chandler. Kurt had tried to apologize to him over the past month with words and with songs, but Blaine wasn’t buying it. Kurt hated himself so much for what he did. He didn’t give up on Blaine though. At least not until Blaine broke up with him.  
“Kurt, I can’t do this anymore. You’ve apologized so many times but it’s just not working out. I hope we can still be friends.” Blaine lied though, he didn’t want to be friends with Kurt at all. He started ignoring Kurt.  
“Hey Blaine, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me, Mercedes and Rachel?” Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine kept walking towards his football friends, yes he joined the football team sue him, and joined their conversation. Kurt watched sadly as Blaine’s face lit up with laughter. Kurt stopped trying. He came to school in a gray hoodie, black sweatpants, and blue converse. His hair, which was usually perfectly coiffed, was drooping and he repeatedly had to blow his bangs out of his face. He put in pink earbuds and plugged in his iPod. He turned on his Fallout Boy album and cringed slightly. It was so loud, but he was feeling angsty so it fit his mood. He walked to math class, his shoes squeaking across the floor.  
Blaine was worried about Kurt. His outfit was so… unusual. He was even more worried when Kurt didn’t show up for glee practice. Kurt loved to sing, and even when he was sad or angry, Kurt never missed practice. He had enough, he wasn’t going to ignore Kurt anymore. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Kurt. His dad had always said he matters, but Kurt wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe that’s why he went to the gay bar and let the older men use him like a toy. His relationship with Blaine had been a wreck. He wondered why he even liked romance in the first place. These guys just pushed him against the wall and abused him. He comes home late at night, wasted, his dad thinks he was hanging out with Rachel, ha as if he would hang out with that selfish diva.  
Kurt was taking the break-up harder than Blaine had expected. Well, that was what Blaine thought until Kurt showed up at school with a new boy. Blaine was slightly jealous, but it’s good that Kurt is moving on! Blaine might end up taking Sebastian’s offer to go on a date now that Kurt had someone else. That’s when Kurt and the new kid’s relationship got a little PG-13. The kid, Manstealer as Blaine had unconsciously dubbed him pushed Kurt against the lockers and nipped at his neck, making Kurt whine. Fortunately, Rachel Berry, ever the prude, stepped in. “Keep it PG you two!” She yelled. Blaine squinted to make sure that was really Kurt up against the lockers because the boy against the lockers was smirking. Kurt Hummel never smirked, and clearly Rachel was just surprised as Kurt sucked a hickey onto his new, boyfriend’s (?) neck. Well, wasn’t this getting intresting.


	2. authors note

just realized that it said the fic was a one shot on the site but its not !!!  
sorry about that um  
ok this will be updated either tonight or tomorrow night so! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
